User talk:Ednasharon24534
Welcome Hi, welcome to Horror Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frank Nightingale page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cameron33268110 (Talk) 18:32, October 8, 2011 Hey. I put up some pictures of Lloyd McDonald, Brooke McDonald, Daniel Bowen, Marcie Perkins, Alice Nightingale, Sophie Taylor, and Lauren Malloy. Carol 18:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Thanks. Carol 19:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here What about Daniel, Lloyd, Brooke, Marcie, Sophie, Tina, and Lauren? Carol 20:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey, what about Tina, Marcie, Daniel, Lloyd, and Brooke? Carol 23:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Um.... What about Lloyd, Brooke, Sophie, Marcie, Daniel, and Tina? Carol 02:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here There your characters. Carol 17:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here When will you start posting your new Scream characters? Carol 21:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey Edna! Why don't you make a video of our Scream Cast on Youtube? Carol 06:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Can you do Scream: Cami's Father on Fanon Wiki? Carol 03:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Can you do Flight 116 is Down in Fanon Wiki for me? Carol 21:36, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey, can you do Cassidy Lloyd (Halloween), Katie Lawton (Final Destination), Erica Reese (Final Destination), Jane McDonald (Final Destination), Jared Cooper (Final Destination), Danielle Simpsons (Carrie) and Emily Simpsons (Carrie) for me? Carol 21:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Edna! We got trouble! Go to Fanon Wiki and type down Final Destination 14! A user name Fredball14 made Elisa, Remeneese, Vera, Ellie, and some other survivors dead and I am very mad! Carol 04:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here I put up Halloween: The Season of Michael Myers. Carol 17:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey, can you do The Invisible 2 for me? Carol 18:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey. Can you do Zoey 101: The New Beginning. Some idiot ruined it. Carol 00:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Zoey does not die in hard poop, she goes to college. Carol 15:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Can you try Cami Watson's quotes? Carol 22:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey Edna, I added pictures of Hannah, Dennis, Olivia, Sarah, Cherry and Molly from Halloween: The Michael Myers Season for you if you like to add their pages. Carol 02:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Can you add some cast members of Carrie 3: The Return on Fanon Wiki? Okay, but I'm not the one added Mark on this wiki. The only horror movies I'm actually aware of are Scream and Final Destination. IDK much about Psycho so I only do minor edits for the Psycho pages, okay? The Grave Dancer 20:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I saw a page that said Ameila instead of Amelia. Wasn't sure if that was just supposed to be a weird name. You know, like Coraline instead of Caroline? The Grave Dancer 19:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you find a picture of John from Creature Feature from R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour? Carol 17:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Edna, do you believe sockpuppetry is a bad thing to do? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:39, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well...it's just that Cameron has been doing sockpuppetry on SFW (Sonic Fanon Wiki) to avoid a block. That's all. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) She was blocked because she committed art theft...after that she was blocked. In order for her to avoid the block, she created all of these sockpuppets (I think she created 11 of them). She even created a sockpuppet pretending to be her mother. Ever since she has created all of those sockpuppets, her ban was extended. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 19:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well...if you avoid the ban, then the admins can make the ban last longer than it was before. And yes, that sockpuppet was not Cameron's mother, that was Cameron impersonating as her mother in a different account. I don't mean to make Cameron look bad, but do believe that the sockpuppetry is really bad? Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Edna, if you still aren't fully convinced then I could give you a link. Want some cupcakes? They're to DIE for! 20:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you find pictures of Danielle Albertson and Roxanne Lloyd? Carol 15:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey Edna its me Giggles can you Help me and Cameron do sororityrowfanon.wikia.com thanks ~Giggles099 is back :) Hey Edna, you wanna do Hero 108 on Fanon Wiki, it's based on a TV Series. Carol 14:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Mind if you find more actors and actresses for Lab Rats the Movie on Fanon Wiki? Carol 23:04, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here You do realize that Sam and Molly died in 1999 and Katie, Erica and Jared died in 2005 and Jane died in 2012. Are suggesting that Ethan and Selena died in a year 2019 in Flight 180 2? Carol 18:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here That 2000 in Final Destination 5 was a mistake and also what year did Ethan and Selena died, 2020? Carol 15:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here It's like you're a emotionless gothic unpuncuation girl in the whole wide world. Carol 17:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Well, during the quotes in Fanon Wiki, you put a period at the end of the characters words. Like questions and yelling. During movies the actors uses feelings for the characters. Carol 17:19, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Photos I added the pictures of: *Emma Rayne Lyle *Madison Pettis *Bailee Madison *Joey King *Landon Brooks *Brighton Sharbino Shanell0420 (talk) 02:25, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Links Can you add links to the cast and charaters of The Hitchhiker 2: Revenge of the Hitchhiker? Shanell0420 (talk) 22:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me adding links to the cast, directors and writers of Tales of Terror? Shanell0420 (talk) 04:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you add pages name Matthew Broderick, Tia Careers, Brooke Shields and Sarah Snook? Samse! Delsakrista (talk) 07:38, February 1, 2015 (UTC)Delsakrista Hi, join my wiki and it's counterpart Hero Fanon Wiki and Hero Fanon Wiki Samse! Delsakrista (talk) 11:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Delsakrista Can you add pages named Dave, Karen and Bryan? Delsakrista (talk) 10:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Delsakrista